Exploring Easter
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius and James try to find out what exactly the Muggle version of Easter is. And we all know what that means.


Title: Exploring Easter

Summary: Sirius and James try to find out what exactly the Muggle version of Easter is. And we all know what that means.

Note: Just a short little Easter fic. Pointless and silly James and Sirius nonsense.

Sirius Black stared at the brightly coloured egg in his hand. Turning it over, he scowled at the egg.

"And the point of this would be?" he asked James Potter, who was unsuccessfully trying to juggle his own green, pink, and blue eggs.

James shrugged, his lack of focus sending each egg crashing to the floor and exploding in a shower of colored shell and egg.

"According to Lily, Muggles believe in something called an Easter Bunny."

"A what?" Sirius asked, now tossing his purple egg from one hand to another.

"An Easter Bunny." James said. "You know, those furry things with big ears and fluffy little tails. Rabbits, mate."

"I know what a rabbit is, but what exactly is an Easter Bunny? And where do coloured eggs come in?"

"I guess it's a large rabbit that hops around, lays coloured eggs and expects people to find them." James said with another shrug. He sat down at the table and began to play with the plastic grass in the Easter basket he knew Lily had left out to torment him with.

Along with the annoying grass in the basket, there were chocolate shaped bunnies, marshmallow birds, brightly wrapped Muggle candies, and a small plush bunny.

Sirius dropped his egg on the table and reached over to pick up the box of marshmallow chickies. He tore it open and pulled one out. He squished it between his fingers. It seemed to draw back into its original shape once he stopped. He sat it down on the table and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" James asked, eying Sirius's wand warily. Sirius did not answer him. Instead, he prodded the marshmallow form in front of him.

The pink sugar coated chick began to swell in size. When it was ten times its normal size, Sirius stopped.

The chick slowly shrank back to normal.

"I don't know if eating one of these is a good idea." Sirius muttered. "It seems to be indestructible."

"We'll find a way." James said, Summoning a few chicks over to himself. The first one he levitated. He sent it crashing into the counter. It harmlessly bounced off.

James scowled. The second one he prodded with his wand, igniting it. The marshmallow chick slowly melted, leaving a pile of burning marshmallow on the table.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Sirius said. He continued to enlarge his chick. He wondered whether or not it would blow up.

Ten times the original size. Nearly fifteen times the original size. And then, a few inches larger, a hole appeared in the side and slowly, the chick deflated.

"Well, that was a bust." Sirius muttered. He pushed the chick aside and reached into the basket. His hands closed around some of the candy at the bottom.

What he recognized as jelly beans were in his hand, along with what looked like chocolate coins and some kind of chocolate rabbit lollipop.

"Why are rabbits the Easter symbol?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"Ask Lily." he said, his mouth full of chocolate bunny.

Sirius grabbed a brightly wrapped chocolate egg from the basket. Unwrapping it, he bit into it. Then spit it out.

"Creme?" he asked, watching the white and yellow creme ooze out of the egg. "Not expecting that."

The two turned their attention to the basket. It was on its side, the plastic grass and sweets spilling out of it. The plush bunny had fallen to the floor. The box of marshmallow chicks was open and chicks and the remains of their "experiments" with the others remaining on the table.

Sirius had to ask what as on James's mind. "What were Muggles thinking? Marshmallow chicks, rabbits as their mascot. And coloured eggs?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think I want an explanation from Evans."

"Come to think of it, I don't either." James said, looking again at the remains of the Easter basket. "It all seems a bit... off."

"Ah, we had fun, though." Sirius said, getting to his feet. "See you around. Have fun hunting eggs with Evans when she gets back."

James grinned. "Enjoyable, mate. Sure you want to skip it?"

"Positive." Sirius waved and hurried out. Outside, he shook his head. "Muggles." he muttered. "Always thought they were all a bunch of nutters."


End file.
